Packmates
by Komikitty
Summary: My pack mate is hiding in his lair scared. But of what? The human in my head retreats, shame radiating off him. My teeth bear themselves in a silent snarl as I find the door. So it is the humans fault, NOT surprising. SLASH WARNING
1. The start of the matter

WARNING AND DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Severus Snape unfortunately. This IS Slash. If you do not like Male/Male relationships DO NOT READ THIS. If You don't mind however feel free to read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ ((Severus's POV))  
  
I stare into those golden eyes, as tears course down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? Doesn't he know I would do anything for him? I bow my head as the beast snarls, and remember.  
  
//"Snape!" I whirl my heart pounding fearing I had been caught Professor Elan, it turns out to be Sirius. "What do you want, Black?" "Can you get something from Remus for me? He's in the shrieking shack." I glare at him even though my heart is leaping about in my chest. "Very amusing Black, you know we aren't allowed off the Grounds at night." "There's a secret passage in the Whomping Willow." "So you want me to go to a supposed secret passage in the Whomping Willow, not getting caught, and then somehow try to convince Lupin that you sent me?" "Yes." "Not a chance." "Please Severus?" I bite my lip as he says my first name. I know he can sense me wavering. "Please? Remus and you study together, surely he'll understand." I let out a breath through clenched teeth. "Fine, but if I get caught I will place all blame on you." Even though I know I wouldn't. He nods and smiles, something in his eyes flashes. "Here's how you get in. . ."//  
  
I collapse on the dirt floor as the giant wolf hovers over me, why won't it kill me and get it over with?  
  
{Wolf's POV} Smells familiar. But is Human. Human. . .reeks of. . .hurt. Why hurt? Hurt by pack? Why care? Must kill Human! But, human is not afraid. . . Why? Is human part of my pack?  
  
[Severus's POV] It comes closer and pushes its nose into my ear; it's cold and wet, I yelp and sit up. The wolf stares into my eyes and I feel like I'm drowning. The eyes are familiar somehow. . . "Remus?" A growl rumbles low in it's throat and I avert my eyes.  
  
{Wolf's POV} Dominance is established. And I nudge the Human; he jumps a little, then reaches out towards me hesitantly. I check the urge to bite his hand off, he is pack now, and you don't hurt pack unless challenged. Then I realize he seeks comfort, as a scared pup would. I allow him to stroke my fur. The smell of fear again assails my nostrils, yet it is not from the human. I hear the pounding of feet and I growl. The human stands as well looking down the tunnel. He says something in human tongue, but I dare not take my attention off the approaching noise. Suddenly deer, which is not food, appears in his human guise. I am puzzled, why is he here? He grabs the human's wrist and begins to pull him away. Pack should not be separated! I leap forward to catch human pack, but deer drags him away. I howl frustratedly not wanting to hurt deer, but torn between that and trying to retrieve pack. The human looks back at me, and in his eyes, I see the promise of his return. I howl again, with confusion and triumph mixed.  
  
[Severus's POV] Potter drags me out onto the grass a good distance away from the willow. "What were you thinking Snape?! You could have been killed!" I look up at him, his glasses are skewed and a lens is cracked where the Whomping Willow got in a hit. I take out my wand at point it at the flawed lens. He stares at me eyes wide, his imagination obviously supplying all the curses I could use on him. "Reparo." I say, my voice hoarse from the crying. The spiderweb of cracks melds together and the glass is again whole.  
  
I put my wand away and as he straightens his glasses, I reply to his earlier question. "Would it matter if I had died Potter?" he blinks at me, looking as if he had just recovered from a Stupefy curse. "Of course it would matter! Your friends," I am genuinely confused by this. "What friends Potter?" ". . . Malfoy and the others. . ." "Lucius?" I laugh bitterly, "He only tolerates me because it's my talent saving his skin in potions." "Crabbe? Goyle?" "Marcus and Alexander? Perhaps, but only if Malfoy gives them permission. If they stood on their own maybe, but as they bow to Malfoy. . ."  
  
James hesitates for a little then asks quietly, "What about Remus?" I stiffen, "I know he would be upset if you died." My lips curl in a familiar sneer, "Upset about my death or about losing his passing grade in Defense against the Dark Arts?" James flushes, his Sapphire eyes flashing, "Now that's not fair Snape!" I sigh and I can feel my shoulders slump, "I know Potter but having a classmate try to kill me has somewhat spoiled my mood." "Really? I couldn't tell." His tone is so, innocent, his face so serene I need to stare into his eyes for a long moment before realizing he's trying to make me laugh. My lips twitch upward, "Come on Potter, before we get caught."  
  
As we reach the entryway I see the frightening figure of Professor Nimar, head of Ravenclaw swooping down on Potter and I, he comes to halt towering over us, "And where Exactly have you been?" "Well, What it is," Potter and I start at the same time, but he holds up his hand "I don't want to hear excuses at this time of night. Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you. Right away." He then leads us to a gargoyle on the fourth floor and says, "Washinloshana." The Gargoyle jumps up and lands on a ledge revealing a hidden passage, it winks at me as I pass under it. "I think it fancies you." James whispers. I glare at him the blush staining my cheeks giving away my embarrassment.  
  
He grins at me and it hits me that his humor is covering his nervousness and I realize that my knowing Remus as Were has changed the playing field. He's scared that I'll ruin Remus.If this gets out Parents will go stark raving mad. . . I look him straight in the eyes. "I won't tell, James." His eyes turn sky blue in surprise. Then we are at the door to Dumbledore's Office. Prof. Nimar opens the door and ushers us in. "Potter and Snape, Headmaster." "Yes, yes." My eyes are immediately drawn to Dumbledore.  
  
He stares at us over the top of his steepled fingers, "Well Severus, James it seems you two have had quite an adventure." I bow my head. "And for that little excursion I'm afraid you must be punished." James tenses about to speak, but I school my features into a blank mask look up and place a hand on his shoulder. He stops and Dumbledore continues, "James, since you went only to save a fellow student, you will be withheld from quidditch practice for two weeks." He's about to protest but I tighten my grip on his shoulder. "As for you Severus," He sighs as if this causes him great pain. "You are withheld from quidditch for the next month, and you may not go out of doors for that period of time. And I must revoke your privilege of using the spare dungeon for your potion brewing. "  
  
This time not even my silent signals can hold the Gryffindor's tongue. "But that's not fair! It wasn't his fault!" Dumbledore looks sad as if he knows yet is chained to the rules. "Who's fault was it then Mr. Potter?" I watch the valiant boy struggle between keeping me from unjust punishment and betraying one of his best friends. I step forward removing my hand from his shoulder. "As you wish, headmaster. May we be excused now?" The old man closes his eyes, and I think I see disappointment etched in his features before his face is again calm, and he nods.  
  
The gargoyle coos as we pass her on the way down. When we are at, what Potter apparently presumes to be, a safe distance he rounds on me. "Why didn't you tell him?" I stare back calmly. "For the same reason you did not. You did not tell because he is your friend. I did not tell because. . .in Slytherin at least, betraying your classmates leads to. . .unpleasant repercussions."  
  
"You're going to be cooped up in here for a full month! You won't even be able to brew any potions outside of class to keep you occupied!" "I know. Now then, I believe Gryffindor tower is that way from here." I point to our left where an intersecting hallway leads to the Gallery. "Turn left and you should be at the Stairwell, you can find your way from there." I stride down the passage to our right, "Wait!" I turn, "Goodnight, Severus." I nod, "Good night. . .James."  
  
The stairs down to the dungeon are slick, I frown slightly and tap my shoe against it. The muffled clink, the lack of smell, and the slight chill coming through the soles of my shoes inform me that someone as iced the steps. I go slowly, making barely a sound keeping my eyes on the steps in the almost non-existent light of the torches far behind me, I don't dare light the torches near me for fear of awakening professor Elan. I sniff every so often, my highly trained nose picking up the slight tinge of musk, burnt toast and.cinnamon. Bugger. They know that I'd gone out. Damn Lucius, he must have faked sleep waited until I'd left then woken Markus and Alexander. They'd iced the steps just for me, anticipating I would be in a hurry to return to my bed.  
  
I reach the bottom and turn to what appears to be a blank wall. You would pass it on by on your way to the potions room, or the storage rooms, but the tiny carved serpent on the fourth block down from the stairs marks it as the entrance to the Slytherin Dorms. "Servant of the Serpent." The snake nods and slithers it's way along the cracks, the blocks inside it's outline vanishing. I step through the door and listen to the whoosh of displaced air as the portal closes behind me, leaving me in utter darkness.  
  
I close my eyes and visualize the common room. With my eyes shut I begin to maneuver, gently stepping over trip wires placed to hinder intruders, carefully avoiding the three shrieking stones near the entryway to the boys dormitory. I feel my lips twitch as I remember the first time I had encountered them as a first year. Then the silent wards, easily slipped through, I'm almost to my bed when I smell it. With my eyes shut my other senses are heightened. Damn him. Damn ALL Malfoys. A small 'pat' alerts me to his presence before me.  
  
"Well, Well, What takes our fine Slytherin Potions tutor out at this time of night?" "None of your business Lucius." I snarl. I feel the air currents move as something hovers near my face. A hand, judging from the strength of the wind. "Everything that goes on around here is my business." He purrs, and I tense, he never speaks that softly unless he's about to do something very cruel. The whoosh of cloth on stone alerts me to the proximity Of either Marcus or Alexander behind me.I sniff, Burnt toast, Marcus. The grunt as he lunges at me is enough warning, I slide out of his way allowing him to knock into Malfoy and allow myself a small smile at the blondes outraged squawk of surprise.  
  
Suddenly the torches sputter to Life, My eyes snap open and I see Professor Elan standing there, her white hair flying wildly about her face, Cerulean eyes flashing. Her robes billow about her as she glares at us all. The other boys grumble and begin to wake up. "Lucius Malfoy, Marcus Crabbe, Alexander Goyle, and Severus Snape. I might have known." She looks at me. "You will serve detention with me tomorrow afternoon. Now get in bed." I peek under the covers, and pull them back to reveal Blue gunk of an undefined nature. "Mr. Malfoy, you will switch beds with Severus and serve detention with Mr. Filch. Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, you will serve detention with Professor Flitwick." Silence reigns for a moment as we all stare at her, Then Lucius puts on his most Charming smile.  
  
"Professor," "Don't talk Malfoy. I know who iced my stairs." That shuts him up and she looks around at all those who are staring at us. ". . . Well? Why are you not asleep?" The thuds of heads hitting pillows surrounds us, and I slide into Lucius's bed, across the room from my own. After professor Elan leaves I hear a whispered threat. "I'll get you someday Severus. Someday."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well? What did you think? I was listing Ideas for my FF9 story and this popped into my head. It's going to be a series. With the next chapter from Remus's Point of view. Please tell me what you think of it so far. =^_^= 


	2. A hallway run in

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Severus. I'm just borrowing them for my story. Okay, one of the people I ran the first chapter past said I shouldn't announce the Point Of View changes so obviously. So ~*~*~*~*~ will show POV changes from now on.  
  
There will be slash, Remus/Severus . . .sooner or later.  
  
3 DAYS LATER (full moon lasts for 3 days)  
  
I round on Sirius, leaning back on his bed smirking. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!" I cover my mouth as Peter snorts and rolls over on his bunk, then continue in a harsh whisper. "I could have killed him Sirius!" He shrugs and I feel my fury growing. "Relax Moony, He's not dead and nothing really bad happened." I snarl. "Are you Daft?! He knows my secret now!" "Who's going to believe him?" "He won't tell." We both turn to James, who, strangely enough, has been completely silent since revealing to me what Sirius, had done. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He won't tell. He said he wouldn't." Sirius sneers, "And you trust him?" I watch as his hand goes up and gently touches the rim of his left lens. "Yes." And that's it, no reason, and no explanation. Just, 'Yes'. The stairs creak as Professor Garrett makes his rounds. James hurriedly blows out the candle and dashes to his bed, Sirius merely closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep, I walk quickly over to the window, open it a little, sit myself down and act like I've been staring at the moon. The door opens silently, only the whoosh of air and Prof. Garrett's breathing indicating that there is anything behind me. "Alright boys quit acting. I know you're awake. Open that other window as well Lupin, I can still smell the candle. Since you all are awake enough to be talking, you will be awake enough to serve detention with me tomorrow." The door shuts on our protests.  
  
The next day is a blur I only see Snape once and he looks haggard, his eyes darting this way and that as if expecting an attack at any time. His hair is lank and thin, and his face is paler then usual. Is it because of me? Did I cause that fear? Something stirs and I remember . . .hands, clutching, tears, and a face . . .The memory is gone before I can grasp it. I look up and sigh; my feet have carried me down the wrong corridor. The pad of footsteps alerts me to the presence of another person. I duck into a conveniently empty classroom as none other the Severus himself, comes around the corner. He is holding a box, full of vials, suddenly he stops.  
  
"Whoever you are come out right now or I shall be very cross." His voice could have had icicles falling off it. I panic for a moment then decide on the casual approach, I leave my hiding place. "It's only me Sev, no need to get your knickers in a twist." His face remains impassive, "Hello Lupin, I would ask why you're lurking in empty classrooms but I'm afraid I wouldn't like the answer." I smile, embarrassed, "To tell you the truth, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I took a wrong turn." The corner of his mouth twitches upward for the briefest of seconds before he responds. "Remus Lupin not paying attention? A rarity I'm sure." My smile becomes a grin, he's not afraid of me!  
  
Suddenly a voice booms, "Petrificus Totalus!" Snape's wand is out a spilt second later, "Aqualaris!" The curse and counter meet in the air with a noise like a tree falling, I catch the crate before it hits the ground, all my senses alert but the only thing I hear besides Severus's breath and my own is the sound of fading footsteps. "What was that all about Sev?" he turns to me, face again unreadable, "Thank you Lupin. Professor Elan would be very upset if her ingredients were to be spilled all over the ground." I sigh, recognizing the change of subject, but I won't push, I want him to tell me on his own. "Would it kill you to call me by my first name?"  
  
He takes the burden from me and sniffs, a smirk gracing his Victorian features, "What? And have McGonagall running around spreading rumors?" I chuckle, "She does tend to show up at inconvenient times doesn't she." He nods, "Oh yes. And now I really must be going, Professor Elan isn't a patient woman." I frown as I watch him walk away, who would try to curse him? I roll my eyes, besides Sirius of course. I shake myself; I need to get to Prof. Garrett's room so I can serve my detention, this speculation isn't getting me anywhere.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
AN: Well? What think you? Please, please review! =^_^= 


	3. The request

Disclaimer: I don't own, you no sue. Yes I know the last part was rather pointless but I had to establish just what kind of relationship Sev and Rem have. WARNING! YAOI! SLASH! GAYNESS! If this makes you uncomfortable LEAVE NOW. I will not accept flames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk down the stairs peering over the crate I'm holding. That had been close, to close. At least Lupin had been there to catch the crate. Maybe that Were strength of his isn't so bad after all. In my contemplation I fail to notice the figure at the bottom of the stairs. "Stay away from him Snape." I peek over the top of the box and find myself nose to nose with none other then. "Hello, Black. Quite a nasty prank you pulled last night. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a detention to get to." It wasn't as hard to say that as I feared it would be. His not so subtle attempt on my life seemed to have jaded me to his charms somewhat. He growls at me, "Don't play stupid Snape, If you don't stay away from him I'll . . ." "Threatening a student Black? Oh my! How amusing Professor Elan will find that!"  
  
I attempt to conceal my distaste. "Hello, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe. If you all will let me pass?" I realize, to late, as all eyes focus on me, that calling attention to myself was NOT the brightest thing to do. "Sev?" I close my eyes, please no, don't let him come down here! "I heard voices what's going on?" The tension rises palpably as Lupin comes within sight of the others. "Well, well, consorting with Gryffindors? Tsk, tsk. I'd thought better of you Severus." The glint in those icy blue eyes promises that my life will be a total hell, for the rest of the year. "Lupin, don't you have a detention to serve?" He glances at me then slips by the crowd. Black follows after. I stare down at my fellow Slytherins, sigh, and put down the crate.  
  
I make it to the classroom despite the split lip, black eye, and most likely broken nose and jaw. "Snape, finally. Where have you . . . GOOD GOD!" I smirk and wince as my lip opens and more blood trickles out. "What's the matter Professor? Don't like the new look?" "What in the Name of Morgana la Fay happened to you?" "I fell down the stairs." "Wand backfire. What really happened?" "I fell down the stairs." "Severus Snape!" "I fell down the stairs professor." She sighed and for a moment looked every year of her 57-year age. "Go to the hospital wing and get yourself cleaned up. Come back tomorrow and we'll put those ingredients you brought back on to the shelves." I nod and begin the trek to the hospital wing.  
  
I look in the mirror and wince. My face is a sad shade of pale green, the area around my eye a nice violet. I wince again as a voice booms, "Come on Snape! We 'afta use the john as well!" I open the door, and ignore the looks of mingled sympathy and disdain. I firmly squash the urge to retaliate physically, and allow myself a small smile as I tap a shrieking stone and leave the room, the Shrill, bloodcurdling scream echoing down the hallway behind me, mingled with the cries of the other students. I stiffen as a heavy hand falls on my shoulder. "The headmaster wishes to see you Severus."  
  
Dumbledore's office has changed little since my last visit, but there is another man there. The headmaster peers at me over steepled fingers. "Severus, What have you been doing on your breaks?" The question catches me so off guard that my response is immediate. "My fathers been bringing guests to our house and introducing me to them." He eyes are neutral over his spectacles. "And what is your honest opinion of them?" I pause for a moment to marshal my thoughts and turn feeling in to words. "They seem, cold and dispassionate, calculating and cruel. But they are infinitely polite, and yet . . . I don't trust them as far as I could physically throw one." He nods. "Severus, This is Mr. Fudge, from the ministry of Magic. We need a favor from you . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sigh as Severus leaves the room head bowed, thinking, brooding. "I have a Bad feeling about this." "I know Albus but we NEED the information this boy can provide." I shake my head; "He's only sixteen, Cornielius. We shouldn't have to ask him to do this." "These are dark times my friend. Dark times."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: The plot thickens! A lot. Please review!  
  
=^_^= 


	4. Pain is bad company

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter. Big surprise. WARNING! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY CHAPTER! Mentions of rape, bondage and torture. I know! I don't like it either, but . . . it IS the deatheaters I'm writing about here.  
  
Cruel faces staring down dispassionately as he was thrown in front of their Lord. The searing pain as if his skin on his arm was being torn off with hot pincers and then dipped into boiling oil as the mark was placed upon him. The leather straps digging into his wrists and ankles. The rising dread as he was presented, bound and gagged as a "Gift" For loyal service. #############################################################  
  
Severus shot up in unfamiliar surroundings a choked cry making it's way past his lips. Suddenly Dumbledore was there, arms open and Severus buried his head in the old man's robes, inhaling the comforting scent of peppermint and soap. But he did not allow tears, tears were a sign of weakness, he did not indulge in them. They had said, they'd never seen him bleed or cry. They had seen his blood flow that night, but he would not let them see his tears. It had been two weeks since that day and he'd been to 6 more meetings, but he always awoke with that memory fresh in his mind. He held in a gasp of pain as the headmaster's fingers brushed his back. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Let me see your back." He felt the hands clutching his robes clench tighter. "No." "Severus." The tone was gentle but the command was there, stern and unyielding. Snape let out a shuddering sigh and nodded curtly. Noting the pains the acceptance had cost the boy the headmaster turned the shivering teenager around, tenderly lifting up the flowing shirt. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment a haze clouded his vision, and he finally understood the phrase, "mad enough to kill". His hand hovered over the letters, intertwined, carved into the flesh of Severus's back, the scars pink and swollen with newness. "Who did this boy?" the words were no more then a whisper, but the young spy heard them clearly. "I . . . I can't tell you yet, maybe . . . when I have more information." The voice was completely calm, if a tad breathy. "Sev-" "No, headmaster. Not now, please."  
  
The old gentleman let his hand drop and carefully brought the shirt back down, careful not to let it chafe on the young mans wounds. Severus stood up, but did not turn back around. "I need to go back to the dorm. The other students think I'm serving detention. They'll get suspicious if I don't return soon." Dumbledore remained kneeling on the floor, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. "As you wish. See to your back." Another nod and the student strode out of the room. For several minutes the headmaster sat there on the floor letting tears trickle down his wrinkled face. He knew the letters would haunt him for a long while, he had no need to ask whose initials they were. LWM : Lucius Windirk Malfoy. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I stare at the book on the table in front of me attempting to ignore Sirius's attempts to get my attention. Finally a hand clamps down on my shoulder and spins me 'round. "In God's name Remus! What is your Problem?!" I manage, barely, to hold back a snarl, "You are, Black." The shock and hurt in his eyes nearly makes me apologize, and then I remember; Severus's wide frightened eyes, the group at the bottom of the stairs. And hearing from one, Minerva McGonagall, That she had heard from a Hufflepuff who had taken a fall off his broomstick that Snape had been in the hospital wing with a broken nose, a black eye and a split lip. Mister Keldar had let him keep some of the black eye as a deterrent from fighting. This makes my eyes narrow.  
  
"You just HAD to try something didn't you? You couldn't leave well enough alone." Sirius draws back like he's been burned. "Rem, He's a SLYTHERIN, they are the scum of the school. WHY are you worried about him?!" I clench my teeth, and count to ten before answering. It doesn't help much. "Because he's my Friend." His back stiffens and his eyes flash dangerously. "Then I guess your friendship doesn't count for much." I can only open and close my mouth indignantly as he stalks out of the common room. I then feel that I am being watched and whirl around to face the rest of the Grifyndors. "What are you looking at?" Suddenly the room is a-buzz with to loud chatter and forced laughter. I stomp over to the portrait of the Fat lady. "Open up!" The concealed doorway swings open. "No need to be rude!" Her prim and proper voice calls after me as I storm down the hallway. #############################################################  
  
I step over the tripwires, not even breaking stride. If I'm lucky I can get my books and avoid Lucius. The Shrieking stones have moved about again so I have to hop over them, jarring my back and making my bruises ache abominably. I spot my books on the black coverlet of my bed and reach for them, remembering just in time that I had left them in my bag, NEXT to my bed. I stop, and stand as still as I possibly can, quieting my breathing. Straining for any HINT of sound that shouldn't belong. There was the sound off breathing and the restless mutter of the foiled stones as they returned to their regular position. It is the breathing that catches my attention. It is to heavy to be my own. I stand on tiptoe and peer over the bed; I'm almost as tall as Lucius now, to find Alexander Goyle, fast asleep. I let out a soft sigh and snatch my books making a dash for the exit, but before I get more then a few paces a hand clutches my ankle and I fall. My books fly everywhere and I'm sprawled on the floor before you can say whomping willow.  
  
A frighteningly familiar weight settles on my lower back. I see his blonde hair falling into my peripheral vision before he speaks his mouth so close to my ear that I can't help but jump a little. "Well hello, Severus. It turns out that charms has been canceled, and while the others are out enjoying the sun, we could have a little fun on our own." My first response is to refuse, vehemently, I want to get as far away from him as possible. My back throbs as he shifts, and I am reminded of my status . . . and my obligation to Dumbledore. I take a deep breath and manage to force the words out without choking on them. "I am yours to command, Master." _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
AN: Eek. This one kind of flowed, sorry for the long wait but My computer is icky. 


	5. The cure is worse then the curse

Disclaimer: Harry potter does NOT belong to me. *sighs* Neither does Shakespeare. WARNING THERE ARE GAY Relationships here. I CANNOT stress this enough. REMUS/SEVERUS! I skip forward a lot here, and this is where it gets really AU. Kay?  
  
Severus rested his head on his fists. The FOOLS! Why hadn't they listened?! He'd WARNED them! Why hadn't they run? He didn't noticed he'd been clenching his hands to tight until the blood dripped down his wrist. But they had gotten Voldemort. They had GOT the bastard! He had resisted and an "Accidental" Avedakadvra curse had finished the job. No more evil, no more meetings, no more rape, he was free! The manacles around his wrists clinked angrily, reminding him that he was on trial. The voices had become an annoying buzz in the background, like flies over a carcass. It couldn't be proven that he had thrown the deadly curse. And Lucius was in Azkaban, Thank god.  
  
"Severus, Severus." The battered man looked up at the one person who had always been there. "Yes headmaster?" "Have you been paying attention?" The younger male shook his head. And the sigh was fond and exasperated at the same time. "You've been pardoned." Hope swelled in the Slytherin's chest, "I can go?" Dumbledore shook his head slightly, "You'll have to be under surveillance for a few years. They've decided I can do it. You'll have to stay at Hogwarts." The hope left in a rush, how would he get funding for his experiments now? "You will be able to continue your studies, But, I was hoping you would consent to be our new potions teacher." Severus's mouth twitched upward "Of course, headmaster."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus looked at the noxious potion in front of him, "Severus, it smells disgusting." The Potions master snorted, "Well it works." "How do you know it does?" He winced at the whine in his voice as his friends eyes went cold. "Because I TESTED it, and before you ask YES it was a willing subject." Moony decided this was the time to make amends, "I wasn't going to ask, I trust you. 'Fear me not.'" The corners of the Slytherin's mouth twitched up, " 'No, marry, I fear thee.' Romeo and Juliet Act one scene one. I didn't know you read Shakespeare."  
  
Remus took the goblet, "No, after what happened to Lily and James," His voice caught but he worked past it. "we didn't exactly get together much." "What you're trying to say is that your prat of a friend was keeping you away from me." Remus smiled ruefully, "That to, Though I always thought it was McGonnagle following us around prying into my private life, like a journalist, that kept you away." He was rewarded with a short barking laugh, then Dark chocolate eyes pierced him.  
  
"You're stalling. Drink." Lupin tried one last diversionary tactic, "I've never heard you really laugh." Severus growled, (A trick for a man with no wolf in him.) Remus thought, trying doggedly to keep his mind off the blorping drink he was holding. "And You never will, Now DRINK!" "Okay, okay . . ." he gulped it down gagging as it fought to resurface. "Oh . . . I don't feel so well . . ." It slithered along his insides like a snake of ice, freezing everything in it's path. Suddenly a warm hand was on his elbow steadying him.  
  
"It's alright, just a side effect, it's worth it when you change, I promise." Talk was his only connection to the real world besides that warm hand, his vision was going spotty. "Did your tester feel like this to? All icy?" he felt himself being settled but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what on. "She said that she felt like a little goblin was gnawing at her insides with icicle teeth." Moony blinked, it didn't do much to clear away the haze that was covering his view. "Those were her exact words?" Another warm hand stroked damp bangs away from his forehead and he realized he was sweating. "Yes, they came right after, 'Oh shit, I feel like I'm going to blow chunks'" #############################################################  
  
AN: There you have it! The first appearance of "THE POTION" (Ominous music) and for you Lucius lovers, he's not gone for good. Until Next Time! =^_^= 


	6. Nightmares aren't supposed to be real

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Severus but I don't. SLASH in here, GAYNESS. This is that last warning for that for the rest of the story. Now then, for all you Luci lovers. Guess who's baaaack! #############################################################  
  
Severus arrived late at the teachers table the next morning. Covering a yawn he sat down while everyone else was eating. He grunted to acknowledge the few "Good mornings" he got.  
  
Some considerate house elf had anticipated his needs; his cup was filled with coffee, just the way he liked it. A little coffee with his cream and sugar.  
  
The potions master raised the cup to his lips and allowed his eyes to wander over the front page of The Daily Prophet. The first headline caught him with a mouthful of coffee, which was soon sprayed over the table onto to the stone floor.  
  
{MALFOY LEAVES AZKABAN!} He snatched up the paper and read the headline again, along with the following print.  
  
{Wizarding Millionaire Lucius Malfoy was released From Azkaban prison, early yesterday morning; being declared cured of Voldemort's curse. His statement, after leaving the dementor run prison, was simply, "I have been wronged, but it will be right."}  
  
Snape looked down at the picture of the all too familiar man. It seemed to recognize him and mouthed 'You. Are. Mine.'  
  
The professor stood up abruptly, and realized that Dumbledore had been trying to talk to him. He ignored all the eyes on him and managed to get out, "I'm sorry headmaster I'm not . . . feeling well."  
  
His steps echoed in the once noisy hall, but no one spoke until he was out the doors. He could hear the din rush in as everybody speculated. It wasn't until he was halfway down the hall that he realized the paper was still clutched in his hand.  
  
He contemplated ripping it up and burning it. His robes slid over the smooth skin on his back, he'd gotten the scars removed only a month ago . . .  
  
"Nightmares aren't supposed to be real." He whispered hoarsely . . .  
  
"Severus?" He whirled around defensive spell ready, only to be met with the kindly face of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster . . ." "Come up to my office and we will discuss what is bothering you."  
  
The paper hit the oak desk with a 'fwap'.  
  
"He's out. He'll be looking for me." Dumbledore didn't even look down. The taller man ran a hand through his limp hair.  
  
(Of course. He's probably read it, anticipated all my reactions and thought up an appropriate response.) He opened his mouth to say something, ANYTHING to express his feelings. But what came out was nothing he expected.  
  
"I'm scared." To his everlasting shame those two words, so childish, yet so true, opened up a door he had thought shut forever. Tears welled up in eyes wide with shock at an admission that had made to no one since he'd been five.  
  
The headmaster was around his desk in an instant, arms open, but Severus shook his head.  
  
"No." Albus sighed.  
  
"As you wish. But you know as well as anyone that while you remain here you are safe."  
  
"But are the students? No Albus, you know as well as I that anyone around me is in jeopardy." The old man shook his head.  
  
"I refuse to let you face this alone, again. I failed you once. I will not repeat my mistakes." The potion master ground his teeth, then sighed.  
  
"At least let me go away from the School for a time." Dumbledore appeared to contemplate this for a long while.  
  
"Very well, but you will take a companion of my choosing." Severus nodded his agreement. Albus smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Very well, you will take Professor Lupin." Snape did a double take.  
  
"B-b-but, Headmaster!" The venerable man's eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"You agreed it be my choice Severus."  
  
"That's cheating!" The younger man winced as his voice came out just this side of a whine. The headmaster's eyes hardened.  
  
"Cheating or not, you will take Professor Lupin with you. He will guard you where spells cannot." Snape decided not to ask what could get past spells, and cut his losses.  
  
"Very well. I will, ask him to accompany me."  
  
############################################################# AN: Hi y'all! Yes I know it took awhile but we finally got that new computer and I had to set up the old one to transfer the story and . . . well anyway REVIEW PLEASE! =^_^= 


	7. We begin to see the sheep

AN: yes It's been awhile and I'm sorry. I had to wait for my muse to switch back to Hogwarts. Remus/Severus Slash.  
  
SORRY! It's come so late you've all probably given up hope by now... I'm so sorry...  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
I sigh and look at Remus. He's standing there...waiting for me to say something... for me to give some reason for my unexpected visit. It's far to early for his potion after all.  
  
"Remus...I..." Gods this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"I'm going away for a while..." Oh THAT sounded right.  
  
"I mean..." He raises an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Tea Severus?" I flop down into an overstuffed chair and put my head in my hands.  
  
"No Remus no bloody tea...I'm going on an extended vacation and the headmaster insists I have someone with me since...since one of V-Voldemort's supporters has recently left Azkaban." There is silence, I look up and see him staring at me, his gaze calm and thoughtful.  
  
"I see. And?"  
  
"He suggested you." He sets down his cup of tea and his gaze becomes more intent, more focused. I lean back in my chair as he stalks towards me, and leans forward arms on either side of me, trapping me. He's always more predatory, the days of the full moon.  
  
"Is that the only reason you're asking me Severus?" There's a tone in his voice that I have heard before, in a more honeyed voice of course, and they look NOTHING alike! But the mind is a strange thing, and for a fraction of a second, it is not Remus Lupin who has me cornered. It is Lucius, and in that fraction of a second I relive every moment of agonized torture.  
  
"NO!" I'm over the back of the chair in a flash, which surprises us both really. He looks at me wide eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus...I just..." He shrugs helplessly, and for a moment, I'm fifteen again, in the library, after our first kiss. Those same words, that same tension, but not now, now I'm dirty, filthy. There was no second kiss, Sirius had seen to that. But now it was the chill of Malfoy's presence keeping us apart.  
  
"It's...it's alright Remus." I take deep breaths till my breathing returns to normal.  
  
"Perhaps you should ask someone else Severus..." I hesitate; it would be so easy to take this as a refusal and leave, to go all alone, and hide like a wounded animal. But I made a deal, and I will not break Albus's trust in me.  
  
"The headmaster insisted it be you." He looks at me then, frowning. He knows that when Dumbledore insists, things are bad.  
  
"What aren't you telling me Severus?" I shake my head, mouth firmly shut. Maybe someday I will be able to tell him, but for now, he is my closest friend. I want to keep things that way, just for a little while longer.  
  
"No Lupin. Are you coming, or aren't you?" He growls, and then takes a deep breath, retreating to the other side of the room, giving me the extra space I need.   
  
"Of course I will Severus. Tomorrows the last day, I'll meet you at the train platform." I nod and practically run out the door. I don't' know what happened. This morning I was myself, but with the announcement of Lucius's release...I was back to being the scared sixteen year old I had been that night. NO. I stop in the middle of the hall and allow my face to fall into its usual stony mask. No one must know.  
  
No blood.  
  
No tears.  
  
Never again.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
AN: Well, that's it for this chapter, yes I know, it's a little odd, and far to short but please don't hurt me.cowers Please review, tell me you haven't given up on me completely. Puppy wolf eyes 


	8. The sheep in wolfs clothing

AN: Thank you for being patient, I had to deal with a few...family issues...An din case it confuses everybody, I see Lupin's wolf form as just that, a giant cinnamon brown wolf with a shaggy ruff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, Honestly!  
  
Tall Oak: Yeah but it suits my purpose to have them all together.  
  
Draggy2: Your support is appreciated! Here is chapter 8.  
  
HarleyQuin: Here's more for you to read then. I hope you enjoy it as much.  
  
Melly: I'm glad! Here's another chapter.  
  
Hipa: Here's what happens next. Enjoy.  
  
Nefri-Tiri: You're right that is a good idea...  
  
Lupine Wolf: I know, I'll try and make them longer, but no promises.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Snape: 30) (Lupin: 31)  
  
I watch him go and curse my stupidity. He's been skittish ever since halfway through sixth year. He began withdrawing, turning in on himself, wincing whenever someone so much as brushed up against him. He was so twitchy he'd hardly leave the dungeons if he didn't have to. Things had reached the boiling point when it was discovered that Severus's family had been attacked. His mother and sisters were all fine but his father had disappeared.  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(Snape: 18) (Lupin: 19)  
  
"Severus, I heard what happened..."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Sev-"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry Severus, I just...I'm so sorry."  
  
"I don't need your pity."  
  
"I'm not pitying you, I just-"  
  
"Leave me alone Remus!"  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After that he disappeared, I barely saw him in classes, and out of classes, you could catch maybe a glimpse of black hair turning a corner, or a pale face passing you on the stairs. Part of me cried out at this, I wanted to find him, hunt him down, wanted to follow his scent, corner him somewhere and FORCE him to tell me what was wrong.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but Holly is bringing you your potion sir." I look up at the small house elf, arms trembling with the effort of holding out the large goblet to me. I stand up and quickly take it from...it appears to be a her...  
  
"Thank you." She bobs a small bow and disappears. Part of me is howling that I've driven him away, now I will not have even the comfort of his touch to help me. But I will drink it, and I will change. [And I will find him.] I blink. Where had that thought come from? The goblet is at my lips before I know it. Icy hands caress my stomach, freeze my throat and turn my legs to lead. I'm falling drowning  
  
222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
The world is all shades of gray and smells are blazing trails of color. There's the smell of the house elf, light brown, smelling of spices and earth. Then there is HIS trail, a dark gray, smelling of the damp, and herbs, but there is a sickly yellow spread throughout his smell, fear...terror. I slip out the door and down the hall; the other presence , wondering how I know to open doors. Voices float up the stairs and I dodge into an alcove, crouching down, keeping my eyes half shut to not reflect the light.  
  
"Jeremy! We're not supposed to be in the tower at night!"  
  
"Do you wanna get caught Chelsea? Shhh!" I stifle a growl as the dark red scent of mating lust begins to obliterate my pack mate's trail. I snort disdainfully as they move upwind, Pups. I slip behind them and lope down the stairs, following the gray line to the dungeons. My pack mate is hiding in his lair scared. But of what? The human in my head retreats, shame radiating off him. My teeth bear themselves in a silent snarl as I find the door. So it is the humans fault, NOT surprising. I rear up on my haunches and turn the handle, leaning against the door, forcing it to open. The smell stops me immediately; a solid wall of light green greets me, the smell of aloe filling my nose, wrapping around me, almost blinding me. A sneeze escapes me and a yellow cloud expands in the middle of the green.  
  
"Who's there?" The human presence translates his words as I stalk forward through the green mist, there he is, his smell, and I can see him clearly, not just as a grey figure but the black of his robes the shine of his hair and his deep brown eyes. Eyes where recognition sparks, I growl and he looks away. I snort in satisfaction and trot over, nudging a clammy hand with my nose. It twitches then buries itself in my ruff before he kneels in front of me, his arms going around my neck, as he did once before so long ago.  
  
What?! There is a twitch as the me that is human attempts to gain control. I growl and push him back, this is MY time! Now I rule our body!  
  
"Remus?" I inhale his scent, faint in the all encompassing smell of aloe, but there. The stink of terror is receding to be replaced with the soft scent of contentment in slowly growing dark purple mist. The human presence seems surprised but I ignore it and revel in being with my Pack once more.  
  
"You shouldn't wander the halls, what if you get caught?" I show my contempt of that thought with a sniff. He lets out a sigh.  
  
"Just don't come howling to ME if it happens." I nip his shoulder warningly, I will never howl for anyone! I am Strong! The strongest! My paws begin to feel heavy, my head droops. His arms are the only things supporting me. I growl and struggle to keep my eyes open, there is a rocking motion and I'm resting on his lap, like a DOG! I try to stand but I can't, I feel as though I've crossed a swift moving river after chasing prey all day.  
  
"Relax, it's happened before, remember? It's just a part of the potion. I'm here, relax." The me that is human translates this. I am to worn to fight it, the night dark engulfs me, but I am warm. I have my pack.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN: Sorry it took me so long, it will pick up, honest! I do need suggestions for the names of Sevvy's sisters, of which there are three. Please review! 


End file.
